


"we were traumatized" club

by shslprisoner



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Group chat, JakeRich, M/M, Pinkberry, Texting, Wow, boyf riends — Freeform, chatfic, my first work in the fandom and its a chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslprisoner/pseuds/shslprisoner
Summary: Jenna decided to make a group chat. It all went down hill from there./this never updates and its old but uhhhhhhh its still goin lads were not on hiatus yet -velvet/lol remember when i said this WASNT on hiatus? fuckin wild dudes -velvet/lmao remember when i said this WASNT abandoned? fuckin wild dudes -velvet





	1. the mess of a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi im cirrus and i told myself i was going to write an actual fic for this musical before i posted this but heere we are
> 
> anyways this will probably update pretty regularly??? god only knows

**GossipQueen** added  **EverydayIsValentinesDay, FrozenYogurtGirl, flamingbisexual, WhatsJakin, heere-i-go, and MichaelInTheChatroom**

 

**GossipQueen** named the chat “  **We need to talk more** ”

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: what is this

 

WhatsJakin: this my dear chloe is a group chat

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: i know that idiot

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: why am i here

 

GossipQueen: well, i though since we were all directly related to the squip thing we should have like a cool “we were traumatized” club

 

**MichaelInTheChatroom** named the chat “  **“we were traumatized” club** ”

 

heere-i-go: shouldnt we add christine too??

 

GossipQueen: does anybody have her number

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: I obviously wouldnt

 

FrozenYogurtGirl: I dont either

 

flamingbisexual: whats going on

 

WhatsJakin: read up rich

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: i have her number

 

**MichaelInTheChatroom** added  **i-dont-need-a-romeo**

 

i-dont-need-a-romeo: What is this?

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: read up

 

i-dont-need-a-romeo: oh

 

GossipQueen: aNYWAYS

 

GossipQueen: bla bla emotional stuff i just wanted a group chat

 

heere-i-go: you probably also want all of our secrets

 

GossipQueen: im not denying it~~

 

GossipQueen: so are you and Michael dating yet??

 

heere-i-go: wh

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: what no

 

heere-i-go: why would we be dating

 

flamingbisexual: wait you guys arent dating

 

flamingbisexual: when did this happen

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: always?????

 

WhatsJakin: wow really?

 

heere-i-go: et tu, jake

 

FrozenYogurtGirl: you would make such a cute couple though!

 

MichaelInTheChatroom:  _ long yet resigned sigh _


	2. jake dillinger call out post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they realize this is gonna be a clusterfuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heere we are back again with a new chapter
> 
> enjoy this mess

heere-i-go: does anyone have the notes from science today

 

WhatsJakin: i do! 

 

FrozenYogurtGirl: where were you today jeremy?? :0

 

heere-i-go: im sick,,,,

 

WhatsJakin:  _ sciencenotes7.jpeg _

 

WhatsJakin: here you go

 

heere-i-go: thx……….

 

GossipQueen: hmmmm excuse me whats that doodled to the side of those cell structures

 

WhatsJakin: uhhh

 

GossipQueen: is that a HEART I SEE

 

WhatsJakin: uUHHHH

 

flamingbisexual: heyo whats crackalackin

 

WhatsJakin: UHHHHUHUHUHUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

GossipQueen: a whooooooo’s name is in that heart you may ask,

 

GossipQueen: well,

 

heere-i-go: it says covfefe

 

GossipQueen: what

 

flamingbisexual: what

 

FrozenYogurtGirl: what

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: what

 

heere-i-go: hi michael!!!!!

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: hey jeremy!!!

 

GossipQueen: shippy

 

flamingbisexual: aNYWAYS

 

flamingbisexual: jakey. wh?? what?? why??

 

WhatsJakin: uhhm

 

GossipQueen: jake,

 

GossipQueen: are you secretly a twitter memer

 

WhatsJakin:  _ nervous sweating _

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: jake dillinger call out post

 

flamingbisexual: dont worry i still love you bro no homo <3

 

WhatsJakin: ilyt <3 <3

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: this is the least no homo thing ive ever seen

 

flamingbisexual: shhhhhshshhh

 

**WhatsJakin** to  **MichaelInTheChatroom:** i wish it was homo,

 

**MichaelInTheChatroom** to  **WhatsJakin** : knew it

 

GossipQueen: idk seems pretty sus……………

 

flamingbisexual: excuse me did you just call me & jakes friendship sus

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: * jake & i’s

 

WhatsJakin: chloe did you come online just to correct rich’s grammar

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: shrug emoji

 

FrozenYogurtGirl: hi chlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

heere-i-go: did you just type shrug emoji

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: this is a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo hmu on twitter @ PrinceCirrus for more yelling about bmc/various other fandoms of mine
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if you liked it yo!! behind all this cool lingo I'm secretly angry and sad all your comments brighten my day <3


	3. the painters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jake and rich skip school to keep an eye on those painters, brooke appears once, and chloe is a meddler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ kudos????? yall, im cryign,
> 
> ill try to update p regularly 
> 
> this is in NO WAY based on the painters at my house right now. not at all.

FrozenYogurtGirl: has anyone seen rich or jake today?? :0

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: i heard they skipped

 

flamingbisexual: nope

 

flamingbisexual: jakes house is being painted and he doesnt trust the painters

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: why are you there then

 

flamingbisexual: moral support

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: how are you not dating yet

 

WhatsJakin: what did i walk into

 

flamingbisexual: bro chloe thinks were gay???

 

WhatsJakin: youre bi and im pan thats like

 

WhatsJakin: half gay and gender is meaningless so i guess were kinda gay

 

flamingbisexual: you make a good case……

 

flamingbisexual: but no she thinks were a couple

 

WhatsJakin: really dude

 

flamingbisexual: yeah bro

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: i cant take this seriously if all you say is bro and dude

 

WhatsJakin: but rich is my dude

 

Flamingbisexual: yeah im his dude

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: could this get any gayer

 

WhatsJakin: by gay do you mean happy because if so then no

 

Flamingbisexual: jake do you know where the extra paint is

 

WhatsJakin: why

 

Flamingbisexual: painters

 

WhatsJakin: ugh

 

WhatsJakin: basement, by the bookshelf

 

Flamingbisexual: why are you so angry at the painters

 

WhatsJakin: i cant find my wallet and im pretty suspicious of them rn tbh

 

Flamingbisexual: ok ill ask around

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: you just want to ogle the painters

 

Flamingbisexual: im denying NOTHING

 

**WhatsJakin** to  **EverdayIsValentinesDay** : you did this on purpose didnt you

 

**EverydayIsValentinesDay** to  **WhatsJakin** : ;;;;) 

 

**EverydayIsValentinesDay** to  **WhatsJakin** : im just giving you a little motivation

 

**WhatsJakin** to  **EverdayIsValentinesDay** : i hate you 

 

**EverydayIsValentinesDay** to  **WhatsJakin** : love you too xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is indulgent richjake i know,,
> 
> hmu on twitter @ PrinceCirrus for fic updates and art sometimes
> 
> thank you for all of your kudos and comments?? yall are so sweet,,, i wish i knew how to respond to all of your comments but know that i read all of them and cry every time get an email about one thank you,


	4. pinkberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brooke has her shit together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no angst in MY lobby
> 
> hey sorry for Never Updating i got a tumblr and its chaotic
> 
> remember when i said this wasnt a pinkberry fic well

i-dont-need-a-romeo: wAVING THROUGH A WINDOWWWWWWW

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: CAN ANYBODY SEE

 

i-dont-need-a-romeo: IS ANYBODYY WAVIIIIIIING

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: BACK AT ME

 

i-dont-need-a-romeo: wait a second

 

i-dont-need-a-romeo: chloe

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: wow #exposed

 

FrozenYogurtGirl: chloe hey youre online!!

 

EverdayIsValentinesDay: hey brooke.

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: i think thats the most excited ive ever seen chloe be about anything

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: hmmmmmmmmmmm

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: sHUT

 

MichaelInTheChatroom:  **hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: MICHAEL

 

FrozenYogurtGirl: Michael, what are you implying?

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: oh shit proper punctuation im in for a beat down

 

FrozenYogurtGirl: i’ll let you go if you stop harrasing my girlfriend (◡‿◡✿)

 

MichaelInTheBathroom: did you just unironically flower emoji me

 

FrozenYogurtGirl:  **you want to fuck with flower emoji, michael? (◕∀◕✿)**

 

MichaelInTheBathroom: jesus no oh my god im sorry

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: girlfrien d?/??/?????

 

FrozenYogurtGirl: chloe are you asking me out

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: do you want me to be asking you out

 

i-dont-need-a-romeo: i cant believe im witnessing this

 

FrozenYogurtGirl: maybe

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: wow i

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: do you wanna get dinner sometime?

 

FrozenYogurtGirl: sure

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: well then

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: see you wednesday at six, ill pick you up?

 

FrozenYogurtGirl: its a date

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: im shook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hmu on tumblr @ velvetcirrus or dmitrihall i yell and make art and sometimes post something worth while. therell probably be updates on the next chap there
> 
> leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it yo! i have 141 kudos as of last time i checked and wh? whos doing this?? thank you???? i read every comment and yall are so supportive thank,


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MichaelInTheChatroom: jeremy you know i love you right
> 
> heere-i-go: whh
> 
> heere-i-go: i mean yeah but why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey nyall im back

MichaelInTheChatroom: DEETS DEETS DEETS DEETS DEETS DEETS

 

heere-i-go: michael what are you yelling about its like three in the morning

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: jeremy you know i love you right

 

heere-i-go: whh

 

heere-i-go: i mean yeah but why

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: im only doing this for your sake jeremy

 

heere-i-go: michael????

 

heere-i-go: what are you talking about?????????

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: its noon

 

heere-i-go: WHAT

 

heere-i-go: WHAT HTE FUCK?????

 

heere-i-go: I JUST WOKE UP?????????????????????

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: thats what you get for staying up late reading dumb romance novels

 

heere-i-go: ok first off:

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: heere we go again

 

heere-i-go: wow since you said that im not gonna do it. hm how do you feel about that

 

FrozenYogurtGirl: boys lets not fight please

 

heere-i-go: ok

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: ok

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: wow yall

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: shut up chloe youre even more whipped

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: anyways DEETS DEETS DEETS DEETS DEETS DEETS

 

FrozenYogurtGirl changed their name to chloesgirlfriend

 

heere-i-go: :00 !!!!!! congrats!

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: IM FLIPPING MY SHIT HO MY GDO

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: who you callin a ho

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: CONGRATULATIONS??????? WOW

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: one down one to go

 

MichaelInTheChatroom: we just need richjake now

 

flamingbisexual: what

 

flamingbisexual: oh congrats chloe glad you finally got up the nerve now i dont have to put up with ur pining bullshit

 

chloesgirlfriend: awwwwwwww

 

EverydayIsValentinesDay: rich im gonna stab u next time i see u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is bullshit but at least its there..... let me live
> 
> follow me on tunglr.hell @ velvet cirrus where ever once in a while i get something done
> 
> your comments give me life and id like to give everyone who kudosed a smoomch on the cheek. thank yall for making this angry cloud somewhat less irritable <3


	6. can they ever get anything done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chloe why did u think this would work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey heckers im back B)
> 
> this chapter has no plot and im so fuckgn tired

EverydayIsValentinesDay added chloesgirlfriend, MichaelInTheChatroom, heere-i-go, and GossipQueen

EverydayIsValentinesDay named the chat “ richjake time fuckers ”

MichaelInTheChatroom: hey chloe have you ever noticed that your username is grammatically incorrect?

EverydayIsValentinesDay: fuck off lowercase L uppercase i

GossipQueen: oh shit

EverydayIsValentinesDay: oh hey jenna

chloesgirlfriend: hi jenna!!

GossipQueen: hey yall the author forgot about me

heere-i-go: whta

EverydayIsValentinesDay: whta

MichaelInTheChatroom: whta

GossipQueen: whta

heere-i-go: whta

MichaelInTheChatroom: jerm,,

chloesgirlfriend: ANYWAYS

chloesgirlfriend added i-dont-need-a-romeo

GossipQueen: why does chloesgirlfriend have admin permissions and not me

GossipQueen: and who is that anyways ;)))

heere-i-go: its brooke

MichaelInTheChatroom: ITS BROO oh

GossipQueen: WH

GossipQueen: NOBOFY TOLD ME

EverydayIsValentinesDay: nobofy

GossipQueen: fuck off ;((

EverydayIsValentinesDay: anyways back to the subject matter at hand

EverydayIsValentinesDay: getting rick and jahe together

MichaelInTheChatroom: *rich and jake (◡‿◡✿)

EverydayIsValentinesDay: did you just unironically flower emoji me 

Several people are typing.

heere-i-go: you want to fuck with flower emoji, chloe? (◕∀◕✿)

MichaelInTheChatroom: you want to fuck with flower emoji, chloe? (◕∀◕✿)

chloesgirlfriend: you want to fuck with flower emoji, chloe? (◕∀◕✿)

i-dont-need-a-romeo: you want to frick with flower emoji, chloe? (◕∀◕✿)

chloesgirlfriend: oh hey christene!!

i-dont-need-a-romeo: hi everybody!!!!

MichaelInTheChatroom: christene did you censor our chat meme

i-dont-need-a-romeo: i just dont like swearing that much ok!!

heere-i-go: ok

MichaelInTheChatroom: ok

EverydayIsValentinesDay: ok

chloesgilfriend: ok

GossipQueen: whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna go sleep for like 3 months nother update when i wake up i guess
> 
> @velvetcirrus on tumble pls bully me into writing faster
> 
> all you commenters.......... i see you........................ bein NICE what are you doing!!!! i love you thank you,


	7. lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man. fuckin wild

and it was thus, that all the fuckin uhhhhhhhhhhhhh crew forgot they had made the groupchat or some shit like that

 

hey yo its me velvet and this is my ooc bmc gc mlg lmao smh

 

its uuh done i realized i didnt like bmc and yall fools kept givin me kudos so heres to not gettin any more notifs from this fic and having nobody think im updatin this [clinks two wineglasses together and downs both of them] i have depression

 

anyways that does it for my playthrough of getting a large amount of kudos on a fic i don't like make sure to like comment and subscribe for more shitboy content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seriously laugh every time i get a kudos on here??????? yall. it was such shit

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lads but i wanted to start out short and build from there, the chapters will probably be longer than this in further updates.
> 
> btw this is more of a boyf riends & jakerich fic than a pinkberry fic
> 
> leave a kudos or a comment if you please, it fuels my writing


End file.
